History of my OC 2
by Electric Lightning rus
Summary: This is the sequel to th efirst part of the story of Electric Lightning. It continues after 16 years after events of the first part.


The air was cold as ever. Wings and lens glasses covered with frost from the terrible cold in the air. Victor chasing yellow Pegasus, which was faster than him several times. Victor tried to shoot it down by lightning, but Pegasus managed to make feints and shy away from them. Pegasus accelerated and soon almost disappeared from sight Victor. But Victor did the same thing, it accelerated with the help of electricity, Pegasus began to be getting closer and closer to Victor. But suddenly, Pegasus pulled down and Victor did not have time to turn down. Victor quickly flew in clouds seeking yellow pegasus, but when Victor went down even lower, already below the clouds, he saw Pegasus flies toward Moskau. Victor again accelerated and he was coming closer and closer to the Pegasus. Soon, Victor overtook him and grabbed hooves before he flap their wings. They swooped down with tremendous speed, but soon they landed in a huge snow that softened their fall. They both came out of the snowdrift and brushed off the snow. Victor came to the Pegasus-foal, and said:

- You're under arrest.

- Dad! - Replied Pegasus - Again?

- Not again, and again, son! - Corrected him Victor - When you will listen, then I will stop arresting you. Let's go home.

Going into Moskau, residents began to whisper: "Again?" "Madcap!". Ignoring the crowd, Victor and his son went to the palace. Upon entering the hall, they were met by the butler.

- Again? Sir, you do not get tired of chasing him? - Asked the butler.

- Tired. - Victor said, shaking off the remaining snow. - Are they here?

- Waiting in the throne room with Mrs. Fluttershy. - Said the butler.

- Very Well. - Commented Victor.

After these words, Victor and his son went to the main hallway that led to the throne room. Going into the throne room, near the throne stood Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and her daughter. It was pure white color with rainbow mane and iridescent cloud as cutiemark.

- Hello Rainbow. - Greeted Victor Rainbow.

- Well, hello. - Said coldly in response Rainbow - In my opinion, there is no sense to explain to them, they still do not listen anyway.

- If they are constantly talking about it, then they will begin to listen. - Said Victor.

- Great Celestia, we are trying for the second year to imbue in they heads , and they are all the same continue to do so. Not so right, Cloud? - Refer to the Rainbow his daughter.

- Please, do not be loud. Now all animals sleep. - Asked Fluttershy - Can you discuss it in the library?

- What's wrong with this place now is not it? - Cheekily asked Rainbow.

- It is very much echo. In animals with ultrasonic hearing may panic because of it. - Fluttershy said.

- Okay, honey, we'll go into another room. - Victor said - And you, young stallion, go to your room, you're under arrest.

Son obeyed his father and went to his room. Walking up the stairs, Pegasus went to his room and shut the door, he did not turn from it, and leaned his head against her.

- What, again from Batey received? - Another voice in the room.

- Shut up, Smart. I'm not in the mood. - Rudely replied Pegasus.

- Come on, brother. I'm just joking. - Said Smart.

- At this time, the joke was real. My father put under arrest. - Pegasus said.

- Oops, Muscle, what are you, again with Cloud secretly met? - Smart surprised.

- And you cares? - Said roughly Muscle.

- And so, I'm your twin brother and I do not do not care for you. - Smart tried to calm him down.

- Hey, what do you know about the arrest and punishment? You're father's favorite, you fucking appointed heir, and I got a place of uncle Geptut ! - Mad Muscle.

- Actually, you too lucky. You're not going to command an army of one, and everyone! This is also a great responsibility. - Smart said.

- Ha, you state, and I soldiers. Very good balance, I would say. - Muscle said sarcastically.

- You just do not yet know what honor father gave you. Say thank you, that he will not put you in your place Azde when he resigns. - Smart said.

- In short, shut up and go their books bison! - Said wearily Muscle.

- If you say so. - Said Smart and went back to his bed and continued to read the book "History of Moskau".

Muscle finally moved away from the door and went to his bed and fell asleep, thinking about how he will spend three weeks of house arrest. The next morning, Muscle woke up earlier than his brother, and the window is not the sun rose. Not knowing what to do, butter decided to train in the use of electricity in the laboratory. But be that as Muscle is not tried, he can not even work out a little ray. Muscle desperate, he did not know what to do while under house arrest, but then he heard a voice:

- Conscience hurts, huh?

- Smart you something which is so up early? - Recognizing his brother's voice, asked Muscle.

- You stomp as bison. It's amazing how you did not wake their parents and others. - Smart said.

- Very funny. Best humor. - Said sarcastically Muscle.

- Come on, I'm kidding. - Smart said - Hey, you do not forget that today is A day of the Warm Hearth?

- What? I thought it would be a week! - Surprised Muscle.

- So after a week ago you head against the wall of the palace hit. Coma lasted a week. Already forgotten that? - Said Smart.

- No, not forgotten. Simply, I thought I was unconscious for a day. - Said Muscle - What to do now? I did not prepare gifts!

- I love you brother rescued. But this is the last time, I'm tired of magic gifts from you. - Said Smart - And yes, a gift for the Cloud will not.

- It still why? - Angrily asked Muscle.

- Forgot? You can not leave Moskau, and it is prohibited here fly on their own. In vain, of course, you then kissed her, now we invited absolutely everyone, but it seems that Miss Dash with Cloud in flight. - Smart said.

- Fair Enough. - With a deep sigh said Muscle - I will not anger the father even more, and even more will prohibit the castle walk.

- This will not happen. - Said Smart - It's not like you think. You just always see him in an angry state, and you must blame yourself . But he was not a despot some, he is your father, and we are his sons, he loves us and we love him. Listen, tomorrow I'll ask something from the father.

- Tour again? - Asked Muscle.

- Yes, but this time in the place where you are you like most of all to visit. - Smart said.

- Come on? Right there? - Asked in surprise Muscle.

- Yes, - said Smart - but when I ask my father, you will agree with us to go.

- Fair Enough. - Agreed Muscle - come on now let's go into the room, and soon the butler will rise, and we are not in bed.

- Let's Go. - Said Smart and his brother they left the lab and went to their room.


End file.
